Ben
Perfil * Nombre: 벤 / Ben *'Nombre real:' 이은영 / 'Lee Eun Young *'Fecha de nacimiento: * Profesión: Cantante. *'Estatura:' 147cm *'Peso: '''40kg *'Signo zodiacal: Leo *'''Tipo de sangre: O *'Agencia:' Major9 Entertainment (Corea del Sur). Temas para Dramas *''Deep Sorrow'' tema para Chief of Staff 2 (2019) *''Can You Hear Me'' tema para Hotel del Luna (2019) *''미워도 다시 한 번 (I Hate You Once Again)'' tema para Re:Playlist (2018) *''If You Were Me'' tema para Mr. Sunshine (2018) *''If We Were Destined'' tema para A Korean Odyssey (2018) *''Can't Go'' tema para Because This is My First Life (2017) *''Like Fate'' tema para My Sassy Girl (2017) *''Memory'' tema para Introverted Boss (2017) *''Misty Road'' tema para Love in the Moonlight (2016) *''My All'' tema para Second to Last Love (2016) *''Like a Dream'' tema para Oh Hae Young Again (2016) *''Sometimes'' tema para One More Happy Ending (2016) *''Darling U (junto a Kim Tae Woo)'' tema para Oh My Venus (2015) *''Hug Me'' tema para Hello Monster (2015) *''Stay'' tema para Oh My Ghost (2015) *''Palpitations'' tema para The Producers (2015) *''You'' tema para Healer (2015) *''Stop The Love Now'' tema para Marriage Not Dating (2014) *''A Woman'' tema para Secret Garden (2010) Programas de TV * (KBS2) Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2018) (10.12.2018) (Ep.391) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Kim Ki Pyo Special (09.09.2017) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (05.08.2017) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (15.04.2017) (Ganadora junto a Im Se Jun, Shin Yong Jae y Yoon Min Soo) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (18.02.2017) (Ganadora junto a Im Se Jun) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Singing of the Youth & Romance of the Cherbourg Era (24.09.2016) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Yang Sookyung Special Part 2 (16.07.2016) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Min Haekyung Special (27.02.2016) Programas de Radio *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (09.11.2016) *(MBC) Tei's Dreaming Radio (02.11.2016) *(MBC) Live on Air (22.09.2016) *(SBS) Radio 100 (19.09.2016) *(KBS) Park Ji-yoon's Music Plaza (05.09.2016) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (29.07.2016) *(KBS) Happy DOUCY Jo Sung Mo (04.07.2016) *(MBC) Park Ji Yoo's FM date (28.06.2016) Discografía Álbum Mini Álbum Single Digital Colaboraciones *XIA Junsu - Sweet Melody (2016) *Rooftop House Studio - Whenever, That Time (2016) *Baek Myeong Hun - Nothing (junto a Kikaflo) (2016) *Jang Woo Hyunk - Not Ino (2012) Conciertos *2018 Ben Concert *2019 Ben Concert Conciertos Participativos *VIBE Concert (25.06.2016) *The VIBE Family Japan Concert (28.02.2015) Premios Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop:' BeBe Mignon (2010-2011) *'Debut:' 2012 *'Educación:' Bakmun Girl's High School. *'Familia:' Padre, Madre y Hermana Mayor. *'Religión:' Cristiana (Protestante). *'Hobbies: '''Viajar, Bowling, Cocinar. *'Habilidades: '''Piano y bateria. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (Daum) Galeria 80093826 001.jpg Ben13.jpg 벤(BEN)_러브레시피12.jpg DZ6frzeXcAI5eGC.jpg 벤(BEN)_이미지_(1).jpg 80093826.jpg Videografía Ben - I've Decided To Be Introduced|I've Decided To Be Introduced Ben - Looby Loo|Looby Loo Ben - Looby Loo (Dance Ver.)|Looby Loo (Dance Ver.) Ben - Not OK|Not OK Ben 벤 - 달달해(Feat. 요셉) M V| Sweety (Feat. Yo$ap) MV BEN(벤) Love Recipe| Love Recipe MAJOR9 벤 벤(BEN) FIRST ALBUM 'RECIPE 열애중(Love, ing)' OFFICIAL MV| Love, ing MAJOR9 벤&김원주 벤(BEN)& 김원주(4MEN) Single '첫날밤(The First Night)' OFFICIAL MV| Ben & Kim Won Joo - The First Night Categoría:Major9 Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:KSolista